Selfdéfense avec un petit coup dans le nez
by kyranezumi
Summary: Ren se fait tout le temps charrier par ses camarades et Baek en a marre de cette situation. Il va alors lui apprendre à se défendre. BaekXRen


Donc je vais faire le blabla tradictionnel :

Les membres des Nu'est ne m'appartiennent pas (naaan) mais l'histoire si ^^

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que vous allez bien profiter !

* * *

_Baek Ho était assit à sa place habituelle, au milieu de la classe. Il était plongé dans un livre de mathématiques. Il y avait un contrôle le lendemain donc il devait réviser à fond pour avoir une bonne note. Il était relativement nul dans cette matière. Autour de lui, il y avait pas mal d'agitation._  
_A porte de la classe s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Un jeune garçon fit son apparition._

**- Venez voir ! Vite ! C'est Choi Min Ki !**

_Baek leva son nez de son bouquin et accourut à la salle de classe de son ami._  
_Tout le monde était aux fenêtres de classe. Beaucoup rigolaient. Baek poussait les personnes pour pouvoir accéder aux fenêtres et voir l'animation. Plus bas, il y avait Ren qui ramassait ses affaires éparpillés._

**- C'est bien fait pour lui !**  
**- Un mec qui ressemble à une nana ! Il est juste pas humain !**

_Le sang de Dong Ho ne fit qu'un tour. Il descendit les marches du bâtiment quatre à quatre (putain quand j'essaye de faire ça je me plante tout le temps... Ok j'ai de petites jambes ça peut s'expliquer !)._  
_Ren était toujours en train de ramasser ses affaires par terre quand Baek arriva derrière lui pour l'aider. Il pu voir que le jeune blond était en train de pleurer. Tous les jours il avait le droit à des brimades._

_Une fois toutes les affaires rassemblées, les deux collègues remontèrent en classe. Tout le monde les regardait et chuchotait. A bout, Baek passa un bras autour des épaules du maknae. Il ne devait pas se montrer méchant, pas maintenant et surtout pas devant lui, mais se fut une fille qui le fit sortir de ses gonds._  
_Elle était en face d'eux et semblait vouloir jeter quelque chose sur Ren. Une bouteille d'eau à moitié remplie et ouverte. . Au même moment où la fille jeta la bouteille elle cria un « Monstre ! ». Baek la vit arriver droit sur le plus jeune. Il eu le temps de s'interposer et de recevoir le projectile à la place de son ami._  
_  
_  
**- Dong Ho !**

_Ren était de nouveau face à lui et lui essuyait le visage avec la manche de son uniforme. Le plus grand s'empara du poignet de Ren pour qu'il arrête et regarda la fille qui avait maintenant l'air choquée._

**- Qui est le monstre entre vous et lui ? Vous lui faites vivre un enfer alors qu'il n'a rien demandé !**

_Dong Ho tira Ren sur le toit du bâtiment, il fallait qu'il prenne l'air et qu'il lui touche deux mots de toute ça._  
_Sur le toit, il lâcha le poignet de son ami qui commençait à être douloureux._

**- Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer quelque chose. Pourquoi tu arrive à tous nous battre au bras de fer mais tu ne sais pas te défendre.**  
**  
**  
_Ren baissa la tête. Il se sentait coupable de la colère de son ami._

**-La force et la défense sont deux choses différentes, Dong Ho.**

_Le dit Dong Ho se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Il n'avait pas tord mais tout de même ! Au point de ne pas savoir utiliser la force. Le plus vieux soupira. Si JR les voyait il rigolerai, à coup sûr._  
_Bon... Baek s'assit par terre, intimant son vis-à-vis à faire de même. Ils étaient côte à côte. Dong Ho commença à lui expliquer certaines bases de défense physique. Ren acquiesçait de la tête en écoutant attentivement les conseils. Il savait que son aîné maîtrisait un art martial et qu'il pouvait l'aider dans ce domaine. Mais à un certain moment, le plus jeune se rendit compte que ses yeux s'arrêtaient surtout sur les lèvres de l'autre blond et il en détourna le regard en rougissant. Baek remarqua le changement de couleur de son ami. Il posa une main sur son front, apparemment pour vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre, non il n'en avait pas..._  
_  
_  
**- Il... Il fait chaud aujourd'hui...**

_Ren se leva d'un coup et quitta le toit sans crier gare... Laissant Baek tout seul, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami est partit aussi vite._

_Ren était le dos contre la porte, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les entoura de ses bras et mis sa tête dedans. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était quoi ça sérieux ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi ! Oui Ren était gay mais... pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça envers son collègue et son ami ?_  
_Le plus jeune entendit des pas derrière la porte. Merde il allait rentrer dans le bâtiment... Ha son téléphone sonnait aussi ! La poisse ! Comment il allait faire. Alors qu'il se levait, la poignée s'abaissa, alors vite Ren se jeta contre la rambarde des escaliers et s'y accouda, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Baek le regarda alors un peu curieusement. Il passa la main dans les cheveux blonds de Ren pour remettre des mèches en place. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux. Rien que le touché lui procurait pleins de petits frissons._  
_Les deux amis retournèrent en cours._

_Ren, qui d'habitude est un élève assidu et attentif, n'écoutait aucunement les cours. Il était plutôt en train de réfléchir sur ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir par rapport à Baek... Ha dans sa poche ça vibrait. Ha oui le message à tout à l'heure qu'il n'a pas regardé._  
_**« Après les cours tu me rejoins à la salle d'arts martiaux du lycée. »**_  
_C'était Baek... Donc à la fin des il allait devoir le rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement. Haaaa fallait-il vraiment en arriver là pour se défendre ?_  
_Ren resta dans les nuages tout le reste de la journée et personne ne l'embêta, ils avaient beaucoup trop peur que Baek ne tape._

_A la fin de la journée, Ren traîna un peu dans la salle de classe. Il prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires dont il ne c'était pas du tout servit de l'après midi._  
_Baek attendait, assit par terre, contre le mur. Allait-il venir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aidait à se défendre ? Parce que c'était le plus jeune du groupe et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se faire agresser à l'école ? Il devait y avoir de ça, mais il y avait autre chose. Baek cherchait constamment des excuses pour se retrouver seul avec le maknae. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Le blond leva la tête mais ce n'était qu'Aron. Baek avait demandé à son hyung de venir à la salle également, pour apprendre à Min Ki à se défendre verbalement également._  
_Ren vint au bout de quelques minutes et fut surprit de voir le hyung ici. Beak lui expliqua alors ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent tous ensemble (un plan à 3 ! \o/). Le maknae écouta alors attentivement ce que ses aînés lui disaient puis il passa à la pratique tout d'abord avec Dong Ho._

_Il faisait tout son possible pour montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Il pouvait monter sa jambe très haut mais il fallait qu'il maîtrise sa force. Après plus d'une heure d'entraînement, Ren passa l'étape de se défendre verbalement. Aron lui dit quelque chose de vraiment méchant :_  
_  
_  
**- Choi Min Ki tu devrais coucher avec les profs pour avoir de bonnes notes ! Chienne enragée !**

_Il n'en pensait pas un mot, bien sûr. Ren en eu les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et surtout c'était vraiment blessant. Voyant le visage du plus jeune, le hyung allait s'excuser mais Baek lui signifia qu'il fallait qu'il se débrouille car les gens de l'école ne s'excusaient jamais._  
_  
_  
**- Allez réplique !**  
**  
**  
_Min Ki se triturait les mains, il ne savait pas quoi dire et les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues._

**-Dong Ho arrête... Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas encore prêt !**

_Le dit Dong Ho partit dehors en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir deviné que le maknae n'était pas prêt. Ce dernier avait conscience que ses aînés ne faisait que l'aider, mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop tôt, pas pour la première fois, il ne pouvait pas encore répondre à ça. Aron prit son cadet contre lui. Comme il était le plus vieux du groupe il se comportait comme un père ou un grand frère pour ses cadets, mais son petit chouchou était tout de même Ren._  
_L'aîné consola assez rapidement Min Ki. Les deux prirent leurs affaires et sortir de la salle. Baek était toujours dehors, toujours en colère contre lui-même. Il les regarda partir. Aron chuchota quelque chose au maknae et vint vers l'autre plus jeune._  
_  
_  
**- On rentre avant toi, réfléchit encore à comment l'endurcir, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va fonctionner.**  
**  
**  
_Aron posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Dong Ho et repartit vers Ren qui regardait l'autre blond, complètement désolé que ça se soit déroulé ainsi._

_Le lendemain, alors que Baek allait présenter ses excuses à Ren pour la veille, il entend encore des voix s'élever contre son cadet. Encore et toujours. Cette fois, c'était des garçons d'une classe supérieure qui s'en prenait à lui. Ils n'ont vraiment s honte de s'en prendre à plus faible qu'eux. Il allait intervenir mai Ren c'était levé et faisait face à ces abrutis. Il était un peu plus petit, mais ça ne semblait pas l'intimider._  
_  
_  
**- Et bien ? Maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? Te mettre une chaise et encore je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois de ma taille.**  
**  
**  
_Ce qui se passa par la suite emmènera un respect total pour le blondinet. Le jeune garçon n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que Ren avait déjà monté son genoux pour frapper l'entre-jambes du gars. Ce dernier, ayant mal, se pencha, mains sur les roubignoles, c'est là que le maknae en profita pour lui coller une belle droite dans la figure, lui ouvrant la lèvre et la langue._

**-Tu aurai pu te la couper entièrement, ça évitera que tu raconte de la merde. Pauvre con !**

_Min Ki avait un regard froid... Comme sa voix. C'était quelque chose que personne n'avait vu. Il n'était pas du genre très expressif, mais là il était carrément froid !_  
_Le maknae sortit de la salle, ne faisant même pas attention à son ami et monta sur le toit. Baek le suivit en courant. Il le retrouva par terre, en train de pleurer (putain je suis trop sadique *présente ses mains* qu'on me frappe). Baek se précipita sur lui._

**- Mais tu t'es bien débrouillé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le frapperai !**  
**-C'est... C'est pas ça...**

_Ren releva sa tête, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres, même pas, du visage de son aîné. Il se frottait la main avec laquelle il venait de frapper le gars_.

**- Ça fait mal !**

_Baek se laissa tomber sur le sol en rigolant._

**- Tu es vraiment pas possible !**

_Ren lui sourit. Il était content d'avoir bien réagit, comme Baek le voulait. Le maknae se laissa tomber sur le sol de telle sorte qu'il soit allongé._  
_Dong Ho était la fois fière et triste. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se sentait maintenant inutile. Ren pouvait finalement se défendre tout seul, il n'avait plus besoin de protecteur. Le blond regarda son cadet qui était allongé et qui avait les yeux fermés. Baek s'approcha et regarda son visage angélique._

_Le vent était doux. Il faisait voler des petits cheveux de la mèche de Ren. Il caressait doucement son visage, sa peau parfaite et douce. Le souffle du maknae était frais et chaud. Son souffle ? Baek arrêta de se pencher sur le visage du plus jeune à à peine quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Ren avait toujours les yeux fermé et Dong Ho l'observait toujours, laissant le souffle du blond balayer son visage. Il y avait une odeur de fraise, c'était mignon. Maintenant il avait envie de savoir si ses lèvres étaient aussi sucrées et avaient le goût de la fraise._  
_Il resta en suspens longtemps, puis Ren ouvrit doucement ses yeux noisette. Baek se releva précipitamment et lui tourna le dos, tout rouge. Min Ki était rouge aussi. Il avait sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage. Il avait gardé ses yeux fermés en espérant qu'il passe le pas, mais non... Dommage. C'était peut être fichu, il soupira de frustration._

_Durant 2/3 semaines, Ren rentrait tard à l'appartement des Nu'Est. Quand il rentrait il mangeait sur le pouce pour prendre une douche et aller dormir. A l'école plus personne l'embêtait depuis l'épisode de la droite._  
_Baek s'inquiétait vraiment pour le maknae car ce dernier l'évitait clairement depuis ce jour il avait faillit l'embrasser. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de lui parler mais Ren partait, le fuyait complètement ! Même quand ils étaient en répétition, le maknae évitait son aîné ! Mais pourquoi il l'évitait ?_

_Un jour, pour la pause de midi, Baek alla sur le toit et trouva Ren assit par terre en train de regarder le ciel et de siroter un lait à la fraise._  
_  
_  
**- Hum... Min Ki...**  
**-Ce soir tu viens à la salle d'entraînement.**

_Il se leva et passa à côté de son ami. Ce dernier lui saisit fortement le poignet. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il l'évitait, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa gorge. Le blondinet arracha son poignet de la forte de poigne de son aîné et rentra dans le bâtiment._  
_Entre ces deux là, il y avait quelque chose qui ne s'expliquait pas !_

_Le soir était arrivé. Ren était dans la salle d'entraînement, en tenue de sport. La porte coulissa pour laisser pénétrer (hoho) dans la salle Baek. Ce dernier regarda son ami, un peu déstabilisé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait fait venir ici ? D'un seul coup, le cadet se mit à courir vers son aîné et à lui sauter dessus, le renversant en arrière. Heureusement que le sol était fait de tatami... Enfin ça faisait quand même un peu mal !_  
_Ren était en califourchon sur Baek. Ils se toisèrent puis ils rigolèrent ensemble._  
_  
_  
**- Pourquoi tu m'évitais ?**  
**- Je... Je m'entraînais... Et puis... L'autre jour... Je me suis surpris à penser que je voulais que tu m'embrasses.**

_Le maknae rougit. Une main de Baek alla caresser la joue chaude de gêne du cadet. La main continua son chemin jusqu'à se perdre dans les cheveux d'un faux blond et attira son visage vers le sien. Ren ferma ses yeux. Des yeux que Dong Ho ne pouvait détacher son regard. Il trouvait que ses yeux étaient parfait, étirés finement, donnant à ses regards une froideur et un mystère dont on pouvait tomber facilement amoureux (c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué perso, ses yeux *o*). Et puis les lèvres ! Haaaa putain ses petites lèvres toutes minces qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées... Comment résister à cet appel. Bref, pour Baek, Ren était parfait !_  
_Maintenant ils n'étaient qu'à à peine 5mm l'un de l'autre_  
_._  
_**- dangsin-eun meil-i dochaghaessseubnida !**__ (vous avez un message !)(Merde j'ai la scène de la parodie de Secret Garden avec les BigBang ! Là où c'est T.O.P qui le dit xD)_

_Les deux amis sursautèrent. Baek chercha dans sa poche. C'était son téléphone. JR venait de lui envoyer un message pour leur dire de venir immédiatement parce qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer. Ren se releva, tout gêné, suivit de son aîné. Le cadet allait se diriger dans les vestiaires quand Baek le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser, timidement au début. Il goûtait les lèvres sucrées du plus jeune. Il avait du boire du lait à la fraise (quand je vois Ren je vois du lait à la fraise xD). Le propriétaire des lèvres fut surpris au début mais se laissa faire par la suite. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Il avait aussi beaucoup réfléchit à ses sentiments pour son aîné._  
_Ce fut le cadet qui rompit ce contact en sentant les mains de Baek descendre sur ses fesses._

**-JR va nous engueuler !**

_Il poussa Dong Ho, qui tomba à la renverse et partit en courant. Il était heureux ! Ses sentiments étaient partagés._  
_Quand il arriva à l'appartement, il devait tirer une drôle de tête parce qu'Aron, JR et Min Hyun le regardaient avec beaucoup d'étonnement. C'est vrai qu'on avait pas l'habitude voir Ren avec une tête d'imbécile heureux ! Baek n'était pas lui derrière lui, tout rouge._

**- Bon Jong Hyeon tu voulais nous dire quoi ?**  
**-Min Ki et Min Hyun ont été prit pour défiler lors de la Fashion Week de Séoul pour Park Yoon Soo.**

_Ren et Min Hyun se regardèrent, surpris et se prirent dans les bras en criant. Aujourd'hui était une folle journée !_  
_Ren proposa même de boire pour cette occasion. JR refusa la proposition, ils étaient encore mineurs ! Aron posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du leader en souriant. Ce dernier soupira et ils allèrent acheter de l'alcool avec le majeur du groupe_  
_._  
_La soirée se passa sans incident. JR était maintenant debout sur sa chaise en train de brandir sa baguette (pour manger hein) en se prenant pour un mousquetaire, faisant rire Min Hyun qui partit à la renverse sur le sol. Bref... Une soirée où tout le monde rigolait._  
_Ren était dans son coin, il ne parlait pas, il ne faisait qu'observer la scène, un verre en main. Baek était à côté de lui et il le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il avait de nouveau car il semblait vraiment euphorique tout à l'heure._  
_  
_  
**- Min Ki ça va ?**  
**- Mmmmh...**

_Le dit Min Ki se leva et se dirigea à sa chambre en titubant. Ha... Quand il avait un coup dans le nez il ne parlait pas... Enfin ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude quoi, mais disons que ça faisait bizarre de le voir tout content et que tout à coup... plus rien._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Baek décida de s'éclipser discrètement de la petite fête et de rejoindre Ren qui était étendu sur son lit, en train de regarder ses mains. Il aimait beaucoup être seul et penser sans vraiment avoir de but précis._  
_Dong Ho s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Il prit une des mains de son cadet dans une de ses fortes et chaudes mains. Il se pencha sur Ren. Est-ce qu'ils arriveront enfin à s'embrasser ? Depuis l'épisode de la salle d'entraînement, Baek n'attendait que le moment où ils seraient seuls pour passer enfin le pas._  
_  
_  
**- Arrête de te faire prier et embrasse-moi !**

_Ren avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son aîné pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Dong Ho passa ses bras derrière son cadet pour le maintenir collé à lui. Le baiser avait un goût d'alcool._  
_Ren passa sa langue sur les lèvres fermées de Baek, mais celui-ci ne voulais pas lui donner l'accès. Enervé, le plus jeune donna un petit coup de genoux dans le bassin de son ami et le bascula sur le lit. Baek dessous et Ren dessus. Sous l'effet de surprise, le premier avait entre-ouvert la bouche et le blondinet en avait profité pour passer la langue. Alors s'engagea un combat acharné pour savoir lequel allait prendre le plus de terrain sur l'autre._

_A bout de souffle, Ren se redressa. La lumière était dans son dos, ce qui faisait qu'il était en contre jour. Baek le regardait. Il était magnifique. Ren se repencha pour l'embrasser tendrement cette fois-ci et l'aîné lui céda sans broncher la bouche. Ce dernier était en train de défaire doucement les boutons de la chemise de l'uniforme de son amant. Ce dernier se redressa, une nouvelle fois. Les mains de Baek étaient sur ses hanches fines. Le cadet fit glisser sa chemise de ses bras et se détacha les cheveux. Il secoua la tête pour les ébouriffer un peu. Des mèches par-ci et par-là étaient un peu ondulées. Ses mains étaient posées sur le torse nu et puissant de Dong Ho... Attendez ! Vous avez dit nu ! Oui Ren était assez habile de ses mains. Il avait réussit à déboutonner la chemise sans que son propriétaire ne s'en aperçoive._  
_Baek était en admiration devant cette apparition divine. Sa peau était d'une douceur exquise et était d'une blancheur... Il semblait si fragile. Il n'y avait pas de trace de muscles véritables. Alors que les doigts fins et délicats de Min Ki étaient en train de dessiner parfaitement les moindres détails des muscles de l'autre blond, lui tirant des frissons de passion._

_En dessous de la ceinture, on pouvait deviner deux bosser qui se formait, rien que le regard que l'un posait sur l'autre les excitaient. Et la main de Ren n'arrangeait rien non plus. En plus elle descendait vers l'entre jambes. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur le bouton du pantalon qui semblait devenir serré. Tous les deux se regardèrent intensément. Ils eurent la même pensée car en l'espace d'une seconde ils étaient complètement nus et en train de s'embrasser chaudement. Puis Ren repris les rennes. Il se mit en position... Attention... 69 ! Si si ! Vous avez bien lu ! 69 ! Baek parut gêné au début mais une fois que le maknae eu commencé des mouvements buccaux sur le membre tendu de l'aîné, ce dernier embrassa tendrement les belles cuisses laiteuses de son amant. Ses lèvres remontèrent sur les petites fesses pommelées. Il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur son partenaire car ce dernier était passionné dans sa tâche ! On aurait dit qu'il s'amusait avec une glace (à la fraise !). Bon... Baek passa un coup de langue sur l'intimité de son amant. Celui-ci ne pu retenir un gémissement. Dong Ho était assez fier pour avoir tiré un petit gémissement de son partenaire qui avait reprit son activité sur la verge tendue._

_Après avoir bien humidifié l'intimité de Ren, Baek humidifia deux des ses doigts et en inséra un doucement à l'intérieur du cadet qui cessa toute activité pour lâcher un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres. Ça faisait mal. En même temps c'était sa première fois. Dong Ho bougea légèrement le doigt, essayant de détendre le maximum possible Ren qui serrait les draps. Au bout d'un petit moment, une fois que les gémissements de douleur se soient apaisés, Baek inséra le second doigt. En même temps il se redressa et se mit sur ses genoux, se pencha sur Ren pour lui murmurer des mots doux et lui embrasser l'arrière de l'oreille qu'il devina sensible aux frissons et aux gémissements de son amant._

_Lorsque Baek sentit Min Ki plus détendu, il retira ses doigts et pénétra le plus jeune doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Mais comme le membre était beaucoup plus imposant que les doigts, Ren jeta sa tête en arrière et se mordant la lèvre. Il était comme déchiré de l'intérieur. C'était vraiment douloureux. Dong Ho caressa les bras tendrement en embrassant les épaules amoureusement. Ren alla chercher une des mains de son amant pour y enlacer ses doigts. Il serra la main pour lui indiquer que c'était bon. Baek commença alors des mouvements de va et vient doux et lents._  
_Min Ki commença à gémir doucement. Ses gémissements étaient étouffés dans les draps. Au début il avait mal mais cette douleur se transforma en plaisir. Très vite les coups de reins lents et doux devinrent rapides et durs._

_Les amants changèrent de position, c'était Baek qui l'avait décidé ! Il prit Ren par les hanches et sans le quitter, ils s'assirent. Le maknae était à présent comme empalé sur le membre de l'aîné. Ce dernier était assit en tailleur. Ren avait les jambes écartées, une main sur le lit, l'autre dans la nuque de son amant (oui oui ils bien torse contre dos !)._  
_  
_  
**- Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.**

_Ren acquiesça et replia ses jambes pour être sur les genoux, les jambes toujours écartées, puis, prenant appuis sur ses genoux, il monta et descendit sur le membre, lui tirant des gémissements aigus. Les mains de Baek l'aidaient en étant sur les hanches. Quand il prit le rythme, ses reins se concordaient avec les mouvements du cadet. La tête de Ren pencha en arrière, sa bouche était ouverte et sa voix se faisait plus forte. Le plaisir était à son comble et le jeune corps du maknae ne demandait qu'à être libéré de cette tension. Son cœur bat la chamade il était sur le point d'exploser. Il l'entendait battre dans ses oreilles. Il ne faisait plus attention à sa voix qui montait de plus en plus. Des larmes coulaient du coin de ses yeux en amande. Le dernier coup de reins des deux amants fut d'une telle intensité qu'ils crièrent leur jouissance en même temps._

_Ren, épuisé et essoufflé, se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il était tout transpirant, donnant une dernière note d'érotisme avant de sombrer dans un petit sommeil. Baek le regarda tendrement. Il s'allongea face à lui. L'aîné repoussa une mèche qui avait du onduler sous la sueur. Sa main continua son parcours sur le bras fin. Un long frisson parcouru le corps du maknae et se blottit contre le torse chaud et puissant de Dong Ho. Ce dernier tira les couvertures pour le protéger du froid._  
_Les yeux de Ren s'ouvrirent et son regard se posa sur le torse de son amant. Il releva la tête. Dong Ho le regardait. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Les mains de Baek descendirent sur les petites fesses bien faites du blondinet._  
_  
_  
**- Dong Ho... Demain nous sommes peut être en week end mais nous avons des répétitions et je voudrais pouvoir marcher normalement.**  
**- Tu es sûr ?**

_Baek fourra son nez dans les cheveux de Ren en caressant l'intimité et en pénétrant le bout d'un doigt. Min Ki lui prit les bourses entre une de ses mains toutes fines et serra tout en souriant. Dong Ho émit un gémissement de douleur et enleva ses mains. Satisfait du résultat, le maknae se re-blottit contre son amant et s'endormit._  
_Baek soupira et enlaça le plus jeune. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, embrassa le front et partit lui aussi dans les bras de morphée. Tous les deux avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient heureux qu'ils aient les mêmes sentiments pour l'un et l'autre. Mais ils étaient tous les deux persuadés qu'Aron découvrirai vite ce qu'il se passait entre eux... Il avait un instinct très aiguisé et devinait très vite ce qui se passait._

_Demain allait être une journée très dure pour tout le monde !_


End file.
